Howling at the Moon
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: John Smith dreams of a Golden woman falling from his grasp. Meanwhile, a woman with strange powers walks outside, looking for her Doctor. Set during Human Nature/Family of Blood.


**Summary: John Smith dreams of a Golden woman falling from his grasp. Meanwhile, a woman with strange powers walks outside, looking for her Doctor. Set during Human Nature/Family of Blood. **

**Songfic: "Say My Name" by Within Temptation, a song I believe fits Rose Tyler _perfectly._  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, or else the Bad Wolf would've made a couple more appearances in Series 2-4.  
**

**Inspiration: Partially inspired by a _fantastic _YouTube video (AU) about Rose being with the Doctor in 1913 instead of Martha. Message me for a link.**

**A/N: Does anyone else think that the Bad Wolf should have it's own Character slot on FanFiction? I mean, John Smith does!**

**Please review!  
**

**

* * *

**_Howling at the Moon_

_Songfic: "Say My Name" by Within Temptation_

_by Kathryn Hart_

_

* * *

John Smith tossed and turned in his sleep, plagued by the golden woman taunting his dreams. Even though he had only seen her in slumber, in his heart he knew her name._

_ Rose._

_Say my name  
So I will know you're back, you're here again  
For a while.  
Oh, let us share  
The memories that only we can share  
Together._

_ He knew this woman was important. Some part of a larger picture that he was unaware of. _

_ "Doctor?" He heard her cry out, her voice filled with pain and tears. But he couldn't see her any more._

_ "Rose!" He heard himself reply._

_Tell me about  
The days before I was born,  
How we were as children.  
_

_ But why was this imaginary woman so important? Why did Rose come to his dreams every night? _

_How could he describe every single detail about her face but yet not figure out why he couldn't remember her? He was just an ordinary man, living in 1913! _

_Whenever he saw her face in his mind, he felt a strange sense of wonder, as if she made the world shine in ways he never imagined before._

_You touch my hand.  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind.  
I crossed the borders of time,  
Leaving today behind to be with you again._

_ "Doctor." The Golden Woman spoke. "Please say you remember me!" Her gorgeous eyes spoke signs and wonders, memories and images that only one of them shared._

_ "I can't remember you!"_

_We breathe the air.  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?  
You're not aware.  
Your hands keep still,  
You just don't know that I am here._

_ Suddenly he found himself inside one of the memories. Rose's eyes shined bright as the sun. But she was dying. His heart ached. He had to do something quick, he couldn't lose the woman who was most important to him. _

_He felt himself shatter into a million pieces, aching and burning, losing everything he had become._

_It hurts too much.  
I pray now that soon you're released  
To where you belong._

_ But more memories followed. Flashes of smiles and laughter, holding hands and falling tears. Suddenly he felt the sensation of this beautiful woman falling away from him, to a place where he could never see her again._

_ "My Bad Wolf is fading away."_

_ Then the dreams disappeared into darkness._

_

* * *

_John Smith quickly sat up in bed, his head reeling. He pulled the covers off and headed for his journal.

_You touch my hand.  
These colors come alive  
In your heart and in your mind.  
I crossed the borders of time,  
Leaving today behind to be with you again._

A woman walked down the street, lost in her thoughts. She tugged on her blue leather jacket, wondering why the dimension cannon brought her to 1913.

_The Doctor must be here. _

If only she could be given some sign that she was close to finding what she was looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile, John Smith leaned over his journal and shook as tears of frustration fell down his face. Why couldn't he remember this amazing woman?

_Tell me who you are!_

_Please say my name.  
Remember who I am.  
You will find me in the world of yesterday.  
You drift away again,  
Too far from where I am.  
When you ask me who I am..._

Rose wasn't watching where she was walking. She nearly ran into a woman.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The Matron demanded. "I haven't seen you around here before." The woman in the strange clothes' eyes showed surprise.

"Uhm, B-Belinda White." Rose said on impulse. "I'm just visiting." And she sped away from the intrusive woman. Rose would've said her name was Jane Smith but she knew she'd only be grasping at fallen dreams.

* * *

Timothy stood still, staring at the fob watch in his hands. Suddenly a woman bumped into him. He reeled in shock as powerful images flashed in his mind.

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself._

_ The Time War Ends._

_ I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be. _

Timothy stared at the retreating woman, unable to move.

_Belinda White._

_ B.W._

_ Bad Wolf._

_ Rose Tyler._

_

* * *

Say my name.  
These colors come alive,  
In your heart and in your mind.  
I crossed the borders of time,  
Leaving today behind to be with you again._

Rose felt so lost and alone. She walked away, oblivious to everything around her, including the golden tendrils slowly surrounding her eyes and body.

* * *

But before Timothy could follow the golden woman, he watched with amazement as The Bad Wolf disappeared like a ghost.

_Say my name..._

_-Fine-_


End file.
